zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Link/Soulcalibur II
Link is a playable character in the the Nintendo GameCube version of Soulcalibur II. His appearance is mostly taken from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time though he utilizes weapons from The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In-game profile Once upon a time, Hyrule's tranquility was shattered by the arrival of several disasters. The calamities brought dark, ominous clouds which shut out the sun. Surprisingly, it came to light that a magician was to blame for the disasters. Just as the people were about to lose all hope, the sun miraculously returned. Link, who was summoned by Princess Zelda to find the cause of the disasters, successfully defeated the magician. The people of Hyrule rejoiced in the belief that eternal peace would rule. Unfortunately, this was not to be. It became clear that the magician responsible for the disasters was in fact controlled by an evil sword called Soul Edge, which existed in another world. Furthermore, the fragments of the Soul Edge were gathering in this other world. Knowing that the resurrection of the evil blade must be prevented at all costs, Link chose to travel to the other world and destroy Soul Edge. Link gathered his trusted Master Sword, Hylian Shield, and Ocarina of Time, and set off on a secret journey. Fighting Style Link fights primarily using his sword, with many of his attacks being taken from previous games in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series games. The most notable being Spin Attack, Dash Attack, Jump Attack, Jump Thrust and Downthrust. He also uses many previously unnamed moves like the Grass Cutter which is based on his attack while crouching and using a shield. Link also has attacks where he uses some of his trademark items; namely the bow, Boomerang, and Bombs. The color of Link's tunic can be changed from green to red, blue and purple, of which the latter two are unlockables. Although Link is not playable in Soul Calibur III, his fighting style is still in the game somewhat, as the Create-a-Soul's Sword and Shield moveset is similar to his, only with Zelda-related moves like the Bombs, Bow, Boomerang and Spin Attack removed. Weapons While Link's default weapon set is the Master Sword paired with the Hylian Shield, several other weapons are unlockable, each affecting gameplay somehow. These include: * Master Sword & Hylian Shield * Razor Sword & Hylian Shield * Armos Series * Megaton Hammer & Hylian Shield * Cane of Byrna & Hylian Shield * Master Sword & Mirror Shield * Magic Sword & Magic Shield * Biggoron's Sword & Hylian Shield * Soul Edge * Great Fairy Sword & Hylian Shield * Bug-Catching Net & Hylian Shield, which is Link's "joke weapon" Gallery File:Link Attacking (Soulcalibur II).png|Artwork of Link File:Link (Soulcalibur II).png|Artwork of Link File:Spin Attack (Soulcalibur II).png|Link performing the Spin Attack File:Master Sword and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Master Sword File:Master Sword and Mirror Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Mirror Shield File:Magical Sword and Magical Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Magic Sword & Magic Shield File:Megaton Hammer and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Megaton Hammer File:Cane of Byrna and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Cane of Byrna File:Biggoron's Sword and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Biggoron's Sword File:Bug-Catching Net and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Bug-Catching Net File:Razor Sword and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Razor Sword File:Great Fairy's Sword and Hylian Shield (Soul Calibur II).png|Great Fairy's Sword File:Armos Series.png|Armos Series File:Link's Soul Edge.png|Soul Edge External Links * Link on Soulcalibur Wiki Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Soulcalibur II